harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Nicolas annereau
*Hello everybody! My name is Nicolas, I am twenty-four years old and I live in Bourges,France. *Buenos días, me llamo Nicolas, tengo 24 años y vivo en Francia. Me gusta mucho el universo mágico de Harry Potter. *Guten Tag ! ich heiße Nicolas, ich bin vierundzwanzig Jahre alt. *你好.我叫尼克拉. Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur ma page de présentation ! Je me présente, je suis Nicolas et j'étais co-administrateur du Wiki Harry Potter. Je vous rassure, il s'agit bien de mon nom. Je n'utilise pas de pseudo, à part celui-ci : @nico ! Une présentation inattendue Vous rêvez de connaitre ma vie ? Commençons par le commencement : j'ai connu Harry Potter au début des années 2000. J'ai tout d'abord reçu les deux premiers tomes à mon onzième ou douzième anniversaire... Bref, à l'époque, je n'aimais pas lire donc j'ai très vite balancé ces chefs-d'oeuvre dans un coin... En 2001, j'ai assisté (par hasard ! ou par chance?!) à l'avant-première française du film "Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers" qui avait lieu dans mon cinéma... Bref, j'ai aimé le film, je m'y suis donc intéressé... En 2005, j'ai acheté avec mon propre argent le 6ème tome. C'est le premier gros livre que j'ai lu en entier sans pleurer (ce qui signifie : stopper la lecture du livre en pleine route, le jeter dans un coin et/ou maudire l'auteur pour l'éternité) ! Par ailleurs, il s'agit de mon tome préféré. J'ai donc fini par tomber amoureux de J.K. Rowling et de ses livres.... et ainsi de suite. Je suis arrivé sur le wiki Harry Potter par hasard au cours de l'année 2009... dans un premier temps pour partager ma passion et ajouter du contenu par ci par là. L'un des administrateurs m'a proposé de de rejoindre l'équipe... j'ai accepté tout simplement pour continuer mon travail. Je m'occupe globalement du design (la page d'accueil n'est d'ailleurs pas terminée puisqu'il manque un plan de "poudlard et de ses environs" interactif), des modèles et des pages très ennuyeuses (comme moi) ! Un jour, j'ai accepté la proposition de Warner Bros, sur recommandation du site universharrypotter.com et j'ai donc représenté bénévolement, en 2010, la ville de Tours et sa communauté de fans durant la compétition "Harry Potter dans ta ville?" ! Au passage, j'en profite pour remercier encore une fois Emma Watson pour son aide ;o) Sinon, je suis curieux de nature et je m'intéresse à tout. Des sujets décalés aux plus sérieux. J'aime ce qui est drôle, particulièrement l'ironie et l'auto-dérision. Tiens, j'ajoute que je suis toujours débordé et que j'aime rêver ! Mes passions : *les voyages, les beaux paysages *l'histoire (et donc la géo!) *la montagne *la photographie *les dessins et surtout le graphisme *les dinosaures *les pièces de monnaies J'apprécie particulièrement l'art du cinéma (regarder simplement un film ou comprendre le processus complexe de création lire les scripts, faire des montages, admirer de magnifiques croquis ou bien encore écouter la bande originale d'un film) mais aussi la TV et les séries TV (mentalist, dr house, american dad, les simpson, futurama...). Je me débrouille pas trop mal sur le web (enfin... j'essais !) En guise de conclusion : je suis un geek ! Mes sources relatives à la saga Harry Potter Livres *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' : **Folio Junior format poche **Gallimard grand format **Salamendra édition reliée (version espagnol) **Bloomsbury pocket edition (version anglaise) **Livre sonore 2 CD (mp3) *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' : **Folio Junior format poche **Gallimard grand format **Salamendra édition reliée (version espagnol) **Bloomsbury pocket edition (version anglaise) **Livre sonore 2 CD (mp3) *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'' : **Folio Junior format poche **Gallimard grand format **Salamendra édition reliée (version espagnol) **Bloomsbury pocket edition (version anglaise) *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' : **Folio Junior format poche **Gallimard grand format **Salamendra édition reliée (version espagnol) **Bloomsbury pocket edition (version anglaise) **Livre sonore 3 CD (mp3) *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' : **Folio Junior format poche **Gallimard grand format **Salamendra édition reliée (version espagnol) **Bloomsbury pocket edition (version anglaise) *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' : **Folio Junior format poche **Gallimard grand format **Salamandra édition reliée (version espagnol) **Bloomsbury édition reliée (version anglaise) **Bloomsbury pocket edition (version anglaise) *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' : **Folio Junior format poche **Gallimard grand format **Bloomsbury édition reliée (version anglaise) *''Les Animaux fantastiques'' : **Folio junior édition 2009 **Bloomsbury édition 2009 (version anglaise) *''Le Quidditch à travers les âges'' : **Gallimard édition 2001 **Folio junior édition 2009 **Bloomsbury édition 2009 (version anglaise) *''Les Contes de Beedle le Barde'' **Gallimard édition 2008 **Folio junior édition édition 2009 Films Principalement en dvd et blu-ray disc: *Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film) : *Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (film) *Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film) *Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film) *Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film) *Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film) *Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 1ère partie *Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie BOF *Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (musique) *Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (musique) *Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (musique) *Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (musique) *Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (musique) *Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (musique) *Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 1ère partie (musique) Jeux vidéos *Harry Potter 1 PS2 et GBA *Harry Potter 2 PS2 *Harry Potter 3 PS2 *Harry Potter 4 PS2 *Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (jeu) PS3 (un vrai bonheur) *Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (jeu) PS3 et DS *Jeu LEGO Harry Potter année 1 à 4 (PS3) *Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 1ère partie (jeu) (PS3) *Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie (jeu) (PS3) *Jeu LEGO Harry Potter année 5 à 7 (PS3) Divers Dans le désordre, je possède : *The Tales of Beedle the Bard (Edition Collector - Relié) *Coffret Collector Harry Potter - Volumes 1 à 7 (Broché)- n°13144 *Coffret "Ultimate edition" Harry Potter 1 *Coffret "Ultimate edition" Harry Potter 2 *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' : Panini, très incomplet (seulement 11 images de collées) *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' : Panini, incomplet *''Le Monde magique de Harry Potter'' : Panini, incomplet (en cours de collage) *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort 1ère Partie'' : Panini en stand-by *Livre de Partitions pour Piano Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix *Livre de Partitions Selctions from Harry potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Livre de Partitions Selections from Harry Potter instrumental solos (movies1-5) *''Quelques fèves'' (principalement HP4 et une de Dumbledore HP1) *''Carte du Maraudeur'' (réplique) *''Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard'' (réplique) *''Echarpe de Gryffondor'' (2) *''Echarpe de Serpentard'' (3) *''Cravate de Serpentard'' (2) *''Costume Etudiant de Serpentard'' (2) *''Baguette magique de Rogue'' (2) *Une Pendule Nagini *Un cale-livre Hagrid-chemin de traverse (HP1) *Une statuette Harry Potter HP1 (20-30 cm) *Affiche publicitaire promo sortie dvd/bluray Harry Potter 6 *PLV Harry Potter 7 1ère et 2de Partie *Surprises made in Warner "Harry Potter 7" *Jeux de construction Lego : #4736 (x2) #4737 #4738 #4840 #4841 #4842 #10217 #4865 #4866 *Calendrier Panini HP6 *Harry Potter: a Pop-up Book: Based on the Film Phenomenon *Harry Potter : La Magie des films *Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort - 1ère Partie : Dans les coulisses du film *Harry Potter - The Deathly Hallows (B.O.F) coffret collector *Harry Potter : des romans à l'écran etc... Mes favoris Mes films favoris Pages créatures modifiées *Basilic (p-ê développé plsrs pts) *Dirico *Hippocampe *Poulaintetard *Kappa *Kelpy *Fléreur *Moke *Murlap *Veaudelune *Nundu *Re'em *Rémora *Sharak *Serpent de mer *Tébo ... Catégorie:Utilisateurs Catégorie:Créations Nicolas annereau